


Cling

by MoonlightSyreen



Series: Family Moments [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSyreen/pseuds/MoonlightSyreen
Summary: The perfect mixture of fear and excitement causes little Chitter to get a wee bit….clingy. Apparently, seeing Jurassic Park for the first time causes this mixture.Hawkins and Drake are not mine. Chitter and Josephine are. This is set in an AU verse.





	

Basil paused in the doorway and Drake knew this must have looked a little awkward: Chitter sitting up high on him and hanging for dear life with eyes widened in excitement, his face pulled in between her breasts, and her nails digging into his head. Basil took it all in a second before a soft snort of amusement left him.

“Glad I'm not the only one she does that to,” was all he said as he settled on the couch beside them. Drake relaxed with an unseen smile.

“Josephine does it, too,” he informed the psychic after adjusting himself so he could breathe again,”It just takes a bit more to scare and excite her.”

Chitter glared at her brother before sliding back down between the two bodies and huffed,”I do not scare easy! I just get startled a lot.”

“Oh, yes. Startled a lot. By flickering lights,” Drake teased, remembering an instant near Halloween when the lights in the house had done just that. It took half an hour of convincing Chitter that there was no mass murderer trying to get into the house to murder them, he had even went out and checked the fuse box. Drake swore the indentions from her nails lasted nearly a week! Basil blinked at him before looking down at her.

“Shrunken heads,” he murmured and Drake gave him a weird look as Chitter whirled around to glare at him.

“Those things were RIGHT THERE around the corner! You should have seen them, Drake-nii! Hanging from strings like those beads people put in doorways! The process is interesting though, and the lady was nice enough to explain.”

“After you were done leaving moons in my neck.”

“Right. Around. The corner,” Chitter punctuated and knocked her head against Basil's arm. Drake finally just shook his head.

“You're just really oblivious,” he said fondly, giving her a little kiss on the temple. Unfortunately for him, this is where the T Rex roared and Chitter squealed. The next thing he knew, she was clinging to him again and squealing “Oh, shit!” so many times. He could see nothing through her arms that were now wrapped around his eyes.

He sure as hell could feel Basil's invisible smirk aimed at him, though...


End file.
